Luna y Alexander
by babymoon cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT/ :Una bruja enamorada de un vampiro? como puede ser esto?, bueno pasen y lean solo asi lo averiguaran. uff soy pesima en los sumarys pero pasen y dejen su opinion ok


**hola chicas aki les traigo una nueva historia la verdad no tiene nada que ver con Crepusculo ( solo los vampiros ) lo lamento pero la verdad es que es muy linda la historia por favor leanla y dejenme sus review para saber si les gusto o no ok ciao un besote para todas :p**

**Alexander y Luna**

* * *

-Maldición, ya es tarde, me va a regañar el profesor otra vez

Hola, mi nombre es luna Halliwell, soy estudiante del 6 semestre de parapsicología en la universidad de New york, no soy la mejor de mi clase, pero eso no es mi culpa, yo tengo un secreto…soy una bruja y no una bruja cualquiera, vengo de una gran dinastía de guerreras paranormales que se han enfrentado a cientos de criaturas de las sombras, aunque claro eso no me justifica del todo, pero pues tengo que enfrentarme cazando demonios de bajo nivel y eh de practicar mis poderes para poder seguir llevando el alto el apellido Halliwell , yo había sido bendecida teniendo los mismo poderes que nuestra matriarca, la primera bruja en nuestra línea, tenia los poderes de telequinesis ( mover los objetos con mi mente – yo canalizaba mi poder por medio de mi mano, pero tuve tías que utilizaban la mirada) metástasis temporal y aceleración molecular (detener el tiempo y hacer explotar las cosas) y la clarividencia (ver el pasado y el futuro aunque este no lo había desarrollado bien), soy la ultima y la única que queda de mi familia, todos y cada uno de los miembros de ella fueron asesinados por el maldito de … Barbas (un maldito demonio que está detrás del liderazgo del inframundo y lo cual mi familia siempre se lo ha estropeado) y jure que vengaría su muerte.

Knock, knock, knock

-Ya voy Blair, porque no te adelantas, ahorita te alcanzo

-Ok – Blair es una de mis mejores y únicas amigas, ella estuvo ahí conmigo cuando sucedió lo de mi familia pero claro yo no le podía decir toda la verdad, después de todo ella era una humana y no podía poner en riesgo su vida.

Salí disparada de mi dormitorio, estaba segura de que no iba a llegar, pero debía intentarlo, corriendo a través del campus salte las jardineras (me sentía Ana Guevara), las bancas, evite chocar contra cualquier idiota que se le ocurría ponérseme de obstáculo, ya me quedaba poco, ni yo misma me lo podía creer, lo iba a lograr!!, cuando de la nada y sin previo aviso, un tipo alto y fornido aparece delante de mí el muy bruto, no pude hacer nada y me estampe en el , rebote y caí al piso, el tipo parecía una montaña, no se movía para nada.

-Oh, lo lamento señorita, no la vi venir

Claro que no!! Si el muy menso solo se paró ahí viendo hacia la nada como quería darse cuenta de algo, pensé en decirle muchas cosas pero solo me limite a recoger las cosas que se me habían caído y a ignorarlo, me retire de ahí lo más rápido que podía pero realmente quede adolorida del fregadazo que me había dado, y de igual manera ya no tenía caso el profesor me iba a castigar.  
Toque la puerta del salón y nadie respondió, volví a tocar y nada, estaba a punto  
de girar la perilla cuando alguien me tomo del hombro e hizo que me sobresaltara.

-Tranquila Luna – solo soy yo

-Discúlpame Artemisa, es solo que estaba muy nerviosa y apurada

-No te preocupes, pero … que no te avisaron? El profesor no va a llegar hasta la segunda hora tuvo que ir a hacer un estudio de campo

-Genial, y mi maratón para nada

-Otra vez?!! – asentí

Espere sentada junto a Artemisa y Blair – quien por cierto no me había dicho nada y ya lo sabía – a que llegara el profesor la clase paso de lo mas ordinaria solo estuvimos repasando lo que habíamos visto, que pérdida de tiempo, pensé.  
Saliendo de clases, cansada de estar sentada y harta por los temas repetidos me dirija hacia la cafetería que estaba en las afueras del campus, en un acto de inercia lleve mi mano a mi pecho buscando el dije de luna que nunca me quitaba, ya que era una reliquia y amuleto familiar, solía jugar con el moviéndolo de lado a lado y recordar momentos familiares, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando pase mi mano por todo mi pecho y mi cuello y no encontré nada, alarmada y casi histérica me hice recorrer cada uno de los pasos que había dado desde mi dormitorio hasta mi salón, pero no encontré nada, seguro alguien lo había visto y lo tomo y se lo llevo entonces nunca lo iba a encontrar.

Triste y derrotada me dirigía hacia la cafetería ya mencionada, era tarde y había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana buscando mi amuleto, así que no había desayunado nada.  
Busque una mesa lejos del bullicio de la gente y me acomode, la camarera pidió mi orden y a los pocos minutos ya estaba desayunando, no tenía mucha hambre así que solo fue un café y un pedazo de pay, estaba por terminar mi café cuando apareció enfrente de mí una mano blanca y musculosa en puño cerrado, voltee a mirar al tipo confundida y él lo único que hizo fue abrir el puño y mostrarme un dije de luna, no lo podría creer era mi amuleto.

-Oh mi dije- grite emocionada y se lo arrebate de la mano – un momento y tu como lo tenias?- Pregunte furiosa

-Qué? Si a ti fue a quien se le cayó esta mañana

-Y porque me lo diste hasta ahorita - no lo tenía nada de confianza

-Porque hasta ahorita te volví a ver, en la mañana desapareciste muy rápido, además de que tenía otras cosas que hacer – me dijo el tipo en un tono engreído y sarcástico

-Óyeme a mi no me hablas así – le dije furiosa

-Eso es un gracias?, que lindo de tu parte

-Pues de nada - me levante y deje el monto de mi cuenta

-Que , no me vas a invitar nada después de haberte devuelto tu dije

-Oh claro, mesera un café para el joven por favor, a y en vez de crema póngale cianuro

Y salí furiosa de ahí, como se atrevía ese tipo a hablarme así? Aunque no me importaba, tenia devuelta mi dije.  
Pasaron varias semanas y casi a diario me topaba con "ese" que para mis pocas pulgas me miraba y soltaba una sonrisita burlona ay como se me antojaba golpearlo!! Una tarde en la biblioteca estaba buscando la enciclopedia de demonología, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando alguien del otro lado del estante también estiro la mano y la tomamos al mismo tiempo, estuvimos forcejeando un poco.

-Por favor la necesito – suplique

-Igual que yo- esa vos, me asome entre los libros y lo reconocí

-Tuuuuu!!!- casi grite

-Ah, eres tú, hola preciosa

-Dame el libro!!!

-No

-Dámelo!!!-lo estaba jalando

-No, no , no, no, no hay porque usar la violencia

-Grrrr!

-Te vez linda cuando te enojas

Aaaghh!! Solté el libro de puro coraje y me dirigí hacia la puerta, no estaba dispuesta a soportar nada de esto.

-Oye espera!!!, oh vamos, no aguantas una broma?

-Que quieres?- lo encare

-Mmmm, déjame pensar – aahh! Era irritante, seguí con mi camino - noo, espera, ten toma el libro seguro que tu lo necesitas más que yo – eh??

-Gracias?- estaba por tomarlo

-Pero…. Antes quisiera pedirte un favor- lo levanto por encima de el

-Agh!- Sabia que no era de a gratis

-Oh tranquila, no será nada difícil

-Que no?

-Noooo, solo quiero… quiero que salgas conmigo hoy por la noche

-Qué? Estás loco!!! Ni hablar

-Vamos, se que quieres el libro

-Conseguiré otro

-Mmmm,- suspiro- no lo creo es el último ejemplar que queda – dijo con un tono de fingida inconsciencia.

Como podía ser tan irritante, sali de la biblioteca hecha una furia, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, este tipo sacaba lo peor de mi. Ya estaba en mi dormitorio estaba en el sillón frente a la tele, hechadota como vaca sin hacer nada, me estaba quedándome dormida cuando el sonido de mi celular me despertó mire la pantalla y vi que era Blair no tenía ganas de hablar así que deje que sonara cuando el sonido seso no tardo ni 2 segundos en sonar ahora el teléfono del dormitorio, dio 3 timbrazos y dio paso a la grabadora

" _Luna Halliwell, será mejor que saques tu trasero del departamento ahora mismo, tenemos ya media hora esperándote aquí en el Subway, así que muévete!!_"

Demonios!! Se me había olvidado que habíamos quedado de vernos, yo no era de las chicas que les gustaba salir por lo general me la pasaba de la escuela a mi casa y de la casa a la biblioteca, unas veces por la escuela y otras veces por motivos personales, - derrotar a un demonio- no podía salir, para cuando terminaba mis asuntos estaba ya muy cansada para seguirles el ritmo a mis amigas, pero cuando les prometía ir con ellas cumplía, pero no sé que me había pasado ahora.

Tuve que tomar un taxi para poder llegar rápido y que mi tortura fuera más leve, pues conociéndolas se vengaría de esta sin importar la excusa que les diera.  
Estaban sentadas en la mesa central del local, ambas se voltearon al verme y me miraron de forma reprobatoria

-hola chicas

-te pasas de veras eh, aquí nos tienes como tus mensas esperándote-dijo Artemisa

-no, cada quien espera como quiere-dije rompiendo el hielo y haciendo que las tres nos riéramos  
Seguimos platicando de todo y de nada las siguientes dos horas

-hey! Luna, disimuladamente mira hacia tras, hay un cuero de hombre que no deja de mirarte- me dijo Blair

-ya saben que no estoy interesada en una relación chicas, por que insisten-

-nosotras noo, pero mejor se lo dices al tipo, porque ya viene para acá-susurro Artemisa

-hola preciosa –esa voz

-¿Qué quieres?- mis amigas se sorprendieron de cómo le hable aquel tipo

-vaya , que manera de recibirme-

-porque me estas siguiendo?

-Yo a ti ¿, mejor dime tu porque me persigues?

-Lárgate!!!!

-Se conocen?- pregunto una de mis amigas

-No -dije secamente

-Si – contesto con una amplia sonrisa

-¿…..? -parecían confundidas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, sal conmigo

-Eres retrasado mental? NO, cuando lo vas a entender

-Oh vamos, que dices si vamos al baile de graduación?

-Si!!!-contestaron mis dos amigas

-No, que rayos están haciendo

-Mira Luna de igual manera tienes que ir, porque ya formas parte del comité organizador

-¿Qué ?, pero cuando?

-Hoy, no teníamos que hacer en la media hora que estuvimos solas así que…-y eh ahí la venganza de mis preciosas amigas

-No te preocupes…???-dijo Artemisa dirigiéndose al tipo

-Alexander Göretti – ha ni siquiera sabía su nombre hasta ahora

-Pues no te preocupes Alexander, Luna va a ir al baile

-Ok, gracias chicas- después se dirigió a mi -tienes unas grandes amigas -y por primera vez lo observé bien, era alto , fornido, tenía el cabello lacio y negro que le llegaba al hombro, unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, dios era tan guapo….. esperen un momento no, no , es un idiota arrogante

Después de que se fue me quede discutiendo y tratando de negociar con mis amigas pero ninguna cedió, estaban empeñadas en que tenía que ir con Alexander al bendito baile de graduación, sus razones eran de lo mas ilógicas, que porque nunca había tenido una cita con un chico eso a quien le importa, a mi no, que me va a servir de distracción , como si ocupara mas, realmente no quería ir al baile de graduación, nunca eh ido a ellos, cada que había uno me enfermaba casualmente y al día siguiente me recuperaba milagrosamente.

Estaba llegando al edificio donde esta mi dormitorio, pero tuve una sensación extraña y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a escuchar un mantra demoniaco entre los susurros del viento no había pasado menos de un segundo cuando enfrente de mi tenia a un warlock (hechicero de bajo nivel, no tienen ningún poder propio, se hacen de ellos robándoselos a las brujas blancas que matan con sus athames – cuchillo de doble filo usado para rituales- no son muy difíciles de eliminar ya que todavía tienen humanidad en sus cuerpos), este se me tiro encima y comenzamos a pelear, la verdad es que era muy buena en los mano a mano; ya estaba sentada sobre el golpeándolo cuando sentí que me daban un golpe muy fuerte y me lanzaban lejos del demonio, me levante para ver a mi atacante, pero no había nadie, mire hacia todos buscando, pero nada y una risa macabra se escucho.

-Miedo bruja?

Dicho eso me vi rodeada de varios warlocks que se acercaban a mi sigilosamente y comencé a eliminarlos usando mi poder(explotarlos con mis manos) , pero eran demasiados y uno me todo por la espalda y sujeto mis manos mientras otro me golpeaba.

Ya no sentía nada estaba más para haya que para acá después de la madrina que estos asquerosos me habían proporcionado, no se vale de a uno por uno cabrones pensé un tanto molesta y atarantada, estaba por caer inocente cuando una ráfaga de aire trajo un olor delicioso, olía muy dulce, de pronto se oyó como si un rayo callera y al mismo tiempo desapareció el demonio que estaba por apuñalarme, entre gritos y alaridos y así fueron despareciendo uno a uno los warlock como si el viento se los llevara dejándome solo con el que me sostenía, se oyó un golpe sordo y yo me encontraba ya en el suelo liberada de su amarre, me levante lista para atacar cuando me asegure que no había nadie todo se volvió negro.

**Alexander**

Y aquí estaba yo, de nuevo en la universidad de New York, la verdad ya estaba bastante grandecito para estudiar aquí, pero mis superiores me habían enviado en una misión y yo tenía que acatar órdenes.

No era muy temprano cuando me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la universidad, estaba recordando la última vez que había estado aquí, seguía caminando ignorando todo a mi alrededor, no me apetecía darme cuenta de las miradas de todas las chicas, cuando algo choco contra mí y reboto al piso, me disculpe con la joven pero parecía muy enojada y apurada, me ignoro por completo recogiendo las cosas que se le habían caído y se marcho perdiéndose rápidamente entre los pasillos, algo brillante en el suelo me llamo la atención, era un pequeño dije de cristal en forma de media luna, seguramente se le había olvidado a la joven, me agache para tomarlo , se lo quería devolver a la dueña, pero cuando lo tuve entre mis manos una extraña sensación que no supe descifrar, era como una necesidad, me fui a buscar a la dueña de la extraña joya, comenzando por recorrer el pasillo por el que se había ido , pero nada, pase cerca de dos horas buscando a esa chica, era extraño quería devolverle su dije a como diera lugar, como si el dije quisiera estar con ella, estaba observando la joya cuando la vi caminando cabizbaja hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca de donde estaba, la seguí hasta esta y vi que se sentaba en una mesa muy alejada me quede mirándola un ratono me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, tenía una piel no muy blanca tenía algo de bronceada, pero era la mezcla perfecta, su cabello era de un negro como un anoche sin estrellas y sus ojo eran de un café oscuro como la más fina madera, rodeados de una rejas de pestañas muy largas y rizadas, su mirada transmitía muchas sensaciones, pero había una en especial que sobre salía entre todas, tristeza?.

Estaba como idiota mirándola como terminaba su desayuno, esta chica no era como las demás chicas, no, tenía algo diferente, algo que la hacía que sobresaliera de entre las demás y quería averiguar qué es lo que era, me dirigí hacia ella antes de que saliera o la volvería a perder. Me pare cerca de ella antes de que saliera y le mostré que encontré su dije, al principio se puso muy feliz pero después me ataco insinuando que no se lo quería regresar, vaya chica, le conteste una media verdad y en un tono no muy cortés- no tenia por que decirle que me obsesione con encontrarla verdad-, si que tenía carácter, me mando al diablo cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo con las mujeres normales esto me dejo mas intrigado.

Con el paso de las semanas, estuve mas al pendiente de todo lo que hacía y no hacia, a qué hora salía de su dormitorio o sí sale- que no lo hacía muy seguido-, hacia que nos topáramos "accidentalmente", cuando me sorprendía mirándola hacia unos gestos muy chistosos y no podía controlar mis ganas de reír, y esto parecía enfurecerla aun mas. Una tarde la vi entrar a la biblioteca, creí que sería un buen lugar para poder hablar pues no había mucha gente, al entrar y buscarla la vi dirigirse hacia los últimos estantes, la seguí y la encontré batallando para alcanzar un libro y tuve la idea de hacerla enojar un rato.

Estuvimos forcejeando unos momentos, pero al darse cuenta de que soy yo se pone como furia, ay como me encantaba verla hacer berrinches, pero ya se estaba yendo y yo no quería que se fuera, y en un acto de impulso le pedí una cita a cambio de darle el libro que necesitaba…. Un momento por que le estoy pidiendo una cita!!!! Digo no es que no sea bella, pero yo no merezco esto, no siendo lo que soy, pero me manda al diablo …. OTRA VEZ es la primea mujer que se negaba a salir conmigo- no es que lo haya hecho anteriormente-.

Salió de la biblioteca echando humo por los oídos, y como siempre fui a seguirla, esto se me estaba haciendo un habito y uno no muy bueno, pero aquí estaba yo , enfrente de su ventana escondido tras unos arbustos, viéndola acostada en el sillón enfrente de su tele, recibió una llamada de sus amigas diciéndole que se verían en el Subway, y me pareció una invitación directa, salió y tomo n taxi para dirigirse al restorán

Yo la veía como convivía con sus amigas, se veía feliz y cada que sonreía parecía una estrella iluminando todo el lugar, sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que la estaba mirando, así que decidí acercarme, ella parecía TAN CONTENTA de verme como siempre, me pregunto si la estaba siguiendo, y otra vez mentí me salí por la tangente, le pregunte si quería salir conmigo, otra vez y me volvió a batear, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pero por suerte sus amigas intervinieron y aceptaron por ella.

Me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ella el mío menos, pero otra vez sus amigas fueron de gran ayuda, en realidad me estaban cayendo bien esas chicas.  
Salí de ahí – pero sin alejarme demasiado – y pude escuchar como rogaba, amenazaba, suplicaba y negociaba con sus amigas pero estas no cedieron.  
Íbamos ya para su dormitorio cuando un tipo se acerco y ella lo comenzó a atacar era muy buena para defenderse, pero aparecieron mas, estaba decidido a actuar cuando comencé a ver que los explotaba, paralizaba o aventaba con el solo mover de sus manos, que era todo aquello, quienes eran estos tipos y ella era claro que no era una humana normal entonces que acaso era una bruja? Pero algo cambio, uno de los tipos le sostuvo las manos dejando la sin su arma mientras otro la golpeaba eso no lo podía permitir.

**Luna**

Todo estaba negro, no podía ver nada, solo se oían unos gritos muy fuertes y desgarradores que te erizaban la piel, pero después todo silencio.

-Luna, Luna, Luna – se escuchaba una voz muy linda llamándome preocupado y después sentí que alguien me tomaba en sus brazos y mi sentido de supervivencia actuó, lance mi mano al aire calculando fuera la cara, pero creo que le pegue a una pared, abrí los ojos de tal dolor que sentía y empecé a gritar

-Vaya, si que tienes la mano pesada- dijo sobándose la cara, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, eran unos ojos azules que yo conocía muy bien

-Y tú tienes una cabeza dura como la piedra, puede ser que por eso seas tan terco-le dije levantándome y revisando mi mano, al parecer me había fracturado dos dedos de la mano con la que le pegue

-Ven deja te ayudo-

-No gracias, no necesito tu ayuda-si la ocupaba pero no quería admitirlo

-Que terca eres mujer- dijo impaciente

-Hola, el comal le dijo a la olla-

-Vamos a la enfermería a que te curen -

-No, no necesito ir a la enfermería, estoy bien- pero ignoro mis palabras y me arrastro a la enfermería

_(DIAS DESPUES)_

Habían pasado ya días desde el incidente aquel con los demonios y ahora siempre me aseguraba de traer una que otra opción para emergencias, desde aquel día Alexander se había convertido en mi sombra me acompañaba a todos lados, me volvía loca tenerlo tan cerca siempre!!, me daban unas ganas terribles de golpearlo -pero había aprendido la lección, además mis dedos apenas estaban sanando-, por las mañanas pasaba por mí a mi dormitorio y por las tardes iba conmigo al comité de organización del baile, yo lo ignoraba para ver si así se iba y nada.

-Buenas tardes luna- y hablando del rey de roma

-Aghh!!!

-Parece que hoy estamos de buen humor, por lo menos no me insultaste

-Que quieres Alexander??, hoy es sábado

-Ah , eso es una sorpresa, ándale, ve i cámbiate para irnos

-No, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado

-Cámbiate o te cambio yo, y sabes que si lo hago-que si no lo sabía una vez estuvo apunto

**Flashback**

-Cámbiate Luna -dijo un poco irritado

-No, yo no voy contigo ni a la esquina

-Vas a ir y si no te cambias tu , yo lo hare

-Solo quiero ver que te atrevas -me cruce de brazos y me senté en mi sillón como niña chiquita

-Ok, tu lo pediste- fue hacia mi closet y saco un par de jeans y una blusita de tirantes, después me mira con autosuficiencia se acerco a mí y me cargo sobre su espalda, como si yo fuera un costal

-Alexander bájame , bájame!!

-No, tú me dijiste que te cambiara

-No te atrevas…… está bien espérame afuera, dame cinco minutos-

-Ok, pero si no sales vengo y te saca como estés

**Fin flash back**

Siempre que no tenía nada que hacer Alexander me llevaba a algún sitio al cine a cenar, a un pasea por la 5th avenue, etc. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir me la pasaba muy bien en su compañía , hablábamos de muchas cosas, pareciendo dos grandes amigos que se conocen de años, pero al amanecer era otro rollo como si el carruaje se convirtiera en calabaza otra vez y él seguía molestando y yo lo trataba de ignorar , como una persona podía ser tan linda y dulce y también tan desesperante y odiosa.

Para salir me decidí por algo casual , además por lo que traía el no íbamos a ningún lado elegante- unos jeans deslavados y una playera negrea casi adherida al cuerpo-, unos jeans y un blusón con mis tenis sería perfecto.  
Nos subimos a su Ferrari negro y salimos de la universidad el traía una cara extraña, como feliz, algo se traía entre manos, aparcamos cerca del central park, Alexander saco unas cosas del asiento trasero y nos dirigimos a un espacio cerca de un lago (n/a: no se si realmente sea así el central park) acomodo una manta y sobre ella puso una canasta, el cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas y en lo alto del firmamento una luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar, estuvimos platicando y comiendo; mejor dicho estuvimos platicando y yo comiendo porque Alexander no probo bocado, mire la luna y me perdí en ella porque no podíamos Alexander y yo ser así siempre porque teníamos que estar todo el tiempo pelando como perros y gatos y porque siendo como es yo…

-Luna estas bien?, es que piensas

-Eh? Oh! , en nada

-Aja

-Alexander, porque tú y yo simplemente no nos podemos llevar bien siempre

-Bueno, pues el hecho de que siempre estés de amargada definitivamente no ayuda-

-Lo ves!!, te estoy hablando en serio y mira con lo que sales

-No te enojes luna… bueno imagino que es nuestra forma de ser, porque sin los pleitos , pues… sencillamente no seriamos nosotros

-Sí , creo que tengo razón

-Tienes? Tu?

-Si- dije y le avente un pedazo de pan que le cayó directo a la cara, y salí corriendo, no tardo mucho en seguirme y tratar de atraparme, pero le llevaba algo de ventaja. Así estuvimos jugando

-Te tengo- dijo entre risas, mientras me tomaba por la cintura , yo reía también, pero en cuanto sentí su agarre me gire para poder hacerle una travesura,, pero lo hice tan rápido que no medí la distancia quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro

-Lo lamento- me disculpé mirándolo a los ojos

-No tienes porque-dijo estrechándome más a su cuerpo y no aguante mas, su mirada, su dulce aroma y sus carnosos labios invitándome a cometer una locura, me fui acercando poco a poco pensando que en cualquier momento me rechazaría, pero no fue así el fue más rápido que yo y acorto la distancia que había entre nosotros y me beso, me beso de una forma tan tierna y dulce pero a la vez tan apasionada y fogosa, mis manos se situaron detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí, no quería que hubiera parte de mi donde no lo sintiera a él.

Nos separamos para poder tomar aire y Alexander sonrió abiertamente –acaso el lo había planeado-, después de eso todo fue muy rápido, regresamos por las cosas tomados de la mano y nos fuimos a mi dormitorio, en el camino mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, porque lo había besado?, porque él me había besado? Yo quería a Alexander? O acaso el me quería a mi? Tenía demasiadas dudas y quería respuestas, ya estando en la puerta de mí habitación tome aire y lo encare, estaba muy cerca de mí así que volvimos a quedar muy cerca

-¿Qué es esto? Me refería a lo que estaba por suceder y él lo entendió

-Tu dímelo a mí- y nos besamos otra vez

Este nuevo beso fue más apasionado que el anterior, me apretó a su cuerpo rodeando mi cintura con sus dos manos y yo hice lo mío con mis manos en su cuello, mientras el bajaba su boca besándome el cuello la clavícula yo quite una mano de su cuello para abrir la puerta, lo fui arrastrando conmigo hacia mi recamara pero el paro en seco

-Esto … esto no está bien Luna , yo no te merezco

-Claro que si- y lo volví a besar para que entendiera que esto estaba bien, el aferró sus manos a los costados de mi cintura

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo-dijo entre besos

-Ni tu tampoco- le conteste y rodee su cadera con mis piernas

Nos tumbamos sobre mi cama y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos, justo en el instante de terminar Alexander se acerco a mi oído y me susurro "te amo Luna, y te amare para siempre", yo me las arregle para poder decirle "te amo Alexander... " Pero no pude decir más pues silencio mis labios con un beso.  
A la mañana siguiente desperté de lo más feliz, busque a Alexander pero no había nadie, me senté en la cama para poder inspeccionar bien la habitación pero nada, tome una sabana para taparme y comencé a caminar por la habitación vacía

-Eres una tonta, imbécil, cómo pudiste caer tan fácil- me repetía en voz alta- tonta, tonta, tonta.

-Cierto, pero porque estamos diciéndonos tantos halagos?- me gire y vi a Alexander parado en mi puerta con una bandeja de desayuno, lo mire incrédula y luego furiosa y comencé a llorar.

Nunca había llorado, no después de lo de mi familia, no me gustaba que me vieran débil, pero esto fue más fuerte que yo; Alexander dejo la bandeja a un lado y se aproximo a mí

-Que pasa Luna? Que sucede?- se oía preocupado

-Menso, tarado , eres un imbécil- pude decir entre sollozos

-Qué?!!, oh!! Ya veo pensaste que....

-QUE QUERIAS QUE PENSARA AL DESPERTARME Y NO VERTE AKI

-Luna, fui por tu desayuno, pensé que tendrías hambre… yo lo … lo lamento, no fue mi intención -dijo y me abrazo

-Pensé que te habías arrepentido

-Nunca, nunca me arrepentiré, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Después de esa mañana Alexander y yo éramos inseparables en el buen sentido de la palabra, y no es que antes no lo fuéramos pero ahora yo estaba de acuerdo, todos los días estábamos juntos pero nunca se repitió lo de aquel día del picnic nocturno y no por falta de ganas si no porque teníamos mucho que hacer, además quería contarle lo que soy pero tampoco nos daba tiempo, yo quería ser sincera con él y ya si el sabiendo la verdad no me aceptaba pues al menos me llevaría un lindo recuerdo y el amor que sentía por él.

Estábamos en víspera del baile y Blair y artemisa me habían llevado al centro comercial casi arrastras para comprar los vestidos, bueno de hecho solo mi vestido ellas ya tenían uno, yo planeaba ponerme algo de mi armario pero cuando se los dije pusieron el grito en el cielo y me dijeron que para este baile necesitaba algo especial no algo del diario, a mi eso no me importaba de solo iba por estar en compañía de mi amado, pero aun así me obligaron a ir al centro comercial, ya habíamos recorrido casi la mitad de las tiendas de vestidos de gala pero no encontramos nada, yo ya estaba cansada, harta y hambrienta y mis amigas estaban desilusionadas, llegamos a mi dormitorio y recargado sobre la puerta había una caja negra grande con un lazo blanco, la tome entre mis manos y nos metimos a la recamara, abrí la caja y lo primero que me encontré fue una nota

"_cuando lo vi en el aparador pensé en ti, en lo linda que te verías con el puesto, espero que te agrade el color, hasta la noche "  
Siempre tuyo Alexander_

-woo!! Es precioso Luna- y de la caja sacaron un vestido precioso de color azul, era de cuello Halter , con un detalle en la parte de la cintura, era muy sencillo pero a mí me pareció perfecto

-te lo dijimos, solo tenias que darle una oportunidad a Alexander – dijo Blair, me limite a sonreírle en respuesta

Artemisa y Blair se encargaron de prepararme para el baile me peinaron y maquillaron, me pareció que estaban más emocionadas que yo misma, después se fueron para arreglarse ellas también. Alexander iba a pasar por mí para irnos al baile así que cuando tocaron la puerta supe que era él, enseguida me apresure para abrirle , cuando lo vi casi se me cae la baba , se veía tan guapo traía un esmoquin negro y una camisa del mismo color, la corbata la traía a tono con mi vestido, estaba recargado en el marco de mi puerta con una bella sonrisa, sin siquiera pensarlo lo abrase y lo bese

-lindo recibimiento

-me agrada que te gustara

-ven vamos tenemos que ir a un baile

Cuando llegamos al salón de eventos que rentamos para el baile, me quede muy sorprendida, habíamos escogido como tema "lluvia de estrellas" pero una cosa era organizar el evento y otra cosa era ya ver todo arreglado, los efectos de las luces hacia que se viera todo aun mas mágico, brillos por todos lados, estrellas colgadas en el techo , realmente se vea muy bien

-me concedería usted bella dama , el honor de esta pieza- dijo Alexander ofreciéndome su mano

-sería un placer pero no sé bailar esta música –dije mientras se oía algo así como reggaetón

-eso se arregla- hizo una seña hacia donde se encontraba el DJ y la música cambio bruscamente a la canción "WHEN A MEN LOVES A WOMEN"- y que tal esta

-perfecta- y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile  
Tomo mi cintura con ambas manos y yo puse las mías alrededor de su cuello, acomodando mi cabeza sobre su pecho

-ay qué lindo, una bruja enamorada- oí en un susurro

-que dijiste?- le pregunte a Alexander

-yo?, nada –

Me quede confundida si no había sido Alexander entonces quien?, en eso Alexander me giro por la pista de baile y lo vi, vi al muy maldito de ... barbas ,pero que ¿, como?, me saludo y articulo "que tiernos" y desapareció, yo me puse a mirar a todos lados pero no lo encontré.  
Comencé a oír a gente gritar y otras correr hacia la salida principal, me gire en dirección de donde venían los gritos y vi que barbas se dirigía hacia mi con varios demonios a sus espaldas, estos venían aventando bolas de fuego y bolas de energía por todos lados, tenía que actuar y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

-luna corre, vamos-me dijo Alexander, pero como explicarle que venían por mí?

-Ve tu ahora te alcanzo-

-Estás loca no te voy a dejar sola

-Ok, vamos- me encamine hacia la puerta junto con el pero cuando vi la oportunidad me escape , espere a que todos salieran y atranque la puerta con unas sillas y encare a Barbas

-Qué bonito, la brujita está enamorada, que ternura- dijo Barbas

-Qué diablos quieres

-No,no,no que boquita , que boquita, que tu mami no te enseño a hablar correctamente ups , lo olvide tú no tienes mami

-Cállate malnacido, tú no tienes derecho a hablar de ella  
Comenzaron a aproximarse dos de los demonios que venían tras él, pero antes de que dieran otro paso hacia mí , los explote

-Vaya , parece que alguien ha estado practicando

-Solo para ti Barbas

-Oh, creo que también tienes un exceso de confianza

-No creías que iba a ser tan fácil verdad- dije mientras explotaba a otros demonios que lo acompañaban

-Si que tienes agallas- me dijo él , eliminando al último demonio que quedaba con el- me pareced que esto es algo entre tú y yo

Y así comenzamos a pelar mientras él me lanzaba bolas de fuego y yo las esquivaba, yo también lo atacaba tratando de hacerlo explotar por medio de mis poderes pero era muy rápido y se desvanecía apareciendo en otro lugar. No sé como sucedió pero una de las bolas de energía logro pegarme en el hombro haciéndome caer, Barbas se aproximó a mí con una bola de fuego jugando en la mano, sabía que ya había acabado todo y no quedaba más, solo estaba esperando a que diera el tiro final

-Me saludas a tu mami y tus tías- dijo el muy maldito

-Púdrete- logre articular y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe , pero no sucedió  
De la ventana del techo, pude ver como alguien se aventaba y caía sobre Barbas derrumbándolo, este lo miro primero incrédulo y después son una sonrisa burlona

-Vaya , esto sí que no me lo esperaba, el vampiro enamorado de la bruja- dirigí mi mirada hacia el tipo que había caído sobre barbas y lo vi... era Alexander pero un momento dijo vampiro?, no podía ser cierto, nunca lo note aunque ahora entiendo el que nunca comiera cerca de mí, pero como? Si salía conmigo a la luz del sol

-Vampiro?- dije en un susurro, no tenía mucho aire de la impresión, note como Alexander agachaba la mirada aceptando lo que dijo barbas

-Oh!! Que no lo sabías? No, no, no chicos no hay comunicación en esta relación y tu mi querida Luna , un vampiro? qué diría tu madre y tus tías- Alexander le gruño- aunque … veamos, un demonio, un guía blanco, Cupido, bueno creo que estarían orgullosas haz seguido el mismo patrón de ellas

-Cállate!!!- le dije mientras me paraba, Alexander quiso ayudarme- y tu ni te me acerques, cuando planeabas decirme que eras un vampiro?

-Cuando Tu me confesaras que eres una bruja

-Qué?!!, … como?!!!.... pero no es lo mismo

-Niños, no es momento para peleas maritales, Luna tu y yo estamos en medio de algo- dijo acercándose a mí y apretándome el vientre, vaya, vaya, vaya , pero que veo aquí, parece que la brujita y el vampiro malo han estado haciendo travesuras…. Lástima que esa bebe nunca va a llegar a nacer- y soltó mi vientre

¿Bebe? Dijo bebe?,- instintivamente me lleve mis manos hacia donde supuestamente debía estar el bebe- yo no podía estar embarazada, no, y menos de un vampiro se supone que los vampiros no tienen hijos o sí? Voltee a ver a Alexander que parecía estar en shock por la noticia.

Barbas se estaba preparando para atacar cuando Alexander reacciono y se interpuso enfrente de mi recibiendo el la bola de fuego

-Alexander!!!- grite preocupada

-Tranquila no me puede hacer nada, soy un vampiro recuerdas-y como olvidarlo si era el pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado decirme

-Que lindos una familia feliz, pero parece que tampoco le has dicho que haces aquí y por que te mandaron verdad

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- siseo Alexander

-Pero si de la mía

-No es el momento Luna

-Ah!! No te dijo , que lo mandaron en una misión

-Misión?- pregunte confundida

-Ahora no Luna- dijo algo ofuscado

-Por qué no, me parece que ella tiene derecho a saber

-Cállate!!! Tú no te metas-gritamos los dos, pero tenía razón yo tenía derecho a saber que pasaba aquí

-Tiene razón,…. Pero primero acabare contigo-dije apuntado a Barbas- y después buscare la estaca mas puntiaguda y acabare contigo-dije sacando de entre mi escote una poción que siempre llevaba para emergencias y sobre todo después de lo de hace unas semanas

-Siempre traes eso contigo? –pregunto Alexander

-Sí

-Pues no deberías le puede hacer daño al bebe- puse los ojos en blanco

-Una poción Luna?, que tu familia no te enseño bien?

-Si, si lo hizo, pero esta no es una poción normal, no, esta es una mezcla con sangre de varios demonios que eh eliminado, así que y arroje la botellita

-Pufff ya me morí!! Jajaja- dijo mofándose de que no le había pasado nada

-Ríete todo lo que puedas , tal vez puedas con una Halliwell, pero no con toda la línea ni con los que vienen en camino-y me toque el vientre , comencé a decir el hechizo para derrotarlo , ya me lo sabía de memoria ya lo tenía preparado para cuando lo enfrentara-

_Prudence, Penélope, Patricia Melinda,  
Brujas Halliwell apóyennos ahora  
Desaparezcan este mal del tiempo y del espacio_

-jajaja, buena bruja, nos veremos en el infierno- fue lo último que dijo mientras se deshacía entre llamas

- ya lo veremos-dije y me gire hacia Alexander

-Con que vampiro no?- lo mire de forma incredula el solo se encogió de hombros- y donde están los colmillos , tus alas de murciélago y el ataúd?- torcio los ojos

-Y tu escoba, la nariz de gancho y la piel verde- lo mire con algo de mofa

-Son un mito- dijo entre risas

-Y el sol?- esa es una duda muy buena pensé

-Eso no es del todo un mito, no podemos salir a la luz del sol, pero mis superiores me dieron un elixir para ello

-Tus superiores- dije con desgana-lo que nos lleva a tu misión, ¿Cuál es? o era?

-Este…mmm… me mandaron a cuidar de una brujita que apenas se estaba entrenando, para que no le pasara nada y pudiera deshacerse del demonio que estaba reagrupando el inframundo

-Ósea que solo era una misión?, pues gracias ya cumpliste tu trabajo, ya te puedes ir- le espete en la cara y me fui rumbo a la puerta, tratando de aguantarme las ganas de llorar

-Luna, Luna, Luna!!-me gritaba desde atrás

-Luna- me tomo del brazo e hizo que lo volteara a ver- tuno eres para mí un trabajo

-Entonces que fui?, tu diversión "o si vamos a tener sexo con Luna la bruja", acaso lo que paso hace dos semanas fue un juego para ti- dije entre sollozos

-NO, claro que no

-Ha!!

-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora Luna Halliwell tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida- y junto sus labios con los mío, al principio no le quería corresponder, pero poco a poco fue acercando su cuerpo al mío y se fue profundizando nuestro beso, pero inesperadamente se separo de mí, me miro a los ojos y dijo

-Eres la mujer que amo y me has hecho el vampiro más feliz de este mundo- agrego y se inclino a besar mi vientre aun plano- sonreí al acto que hizo y salimos del salón tomados de la mano

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

**fin**

* * *

**y bien ke les parecio????? :s, les gusto , no les gusto diganme, diganme porfavor :p please dejenme sus comentarios para saber que les parecio siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!**


End file.
